Homesick
by DustyToonlink
Summary: All Toon Link wanted was a snack before brawling, but somebody in his room sounds kinda upset. Him being a hero makes him want to investigate and to help out. He just didn't expect it to be this usually cheerful guy out of all people. A nice little one-shot I decided to make, Rated K just to be safe!


Toon Link was strolling down the hallway, hoping to go to the kitchen for a snack before afternoon brawls. He passed by a couple of other smasher's bedroom doors before stopping. A slight noise came from a door, which he knew to be his and Villager's door. Villager must've went in there to play video games, Toon Link thought.

Just as he was about to continue walking, another noise came from the room, sounding almost like...a broken sob. His face quickly went from cheery to concerned, and he pressed his ear against the door to listen in.

He could clearly hear someone crying in there, giving shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm themselves, but to no avail. He slowly reached for the doorknob, hesitating slightly, before gripping it and slowly turning his hand. He pushed open the door slowly, it giving off a slight whine, which caused him to wince.

Toon Link peeked through the opening and scanned the dark room, searching for the source of the noise, before noticing a figure on Villager's bed, no doubt the boy himself. Toon Link reached up and turned on the lights, which caused Villager to snap his head up at him, and to give Toon Link a brief view of his face.

It was obvious that he was upset, his eyes were slightly puffy, tears slipping out of them in a continuous river. His face was bright red, a bit of snot leaking out of his orange nose as he sniffled. His shoulders were tense, and his body was shaking with every sob. In his arms seemed to be a plush of some sort of raccoon's head, it had light brown fur and darker fur surrounding the eyes.

Toon Link gently walked into the room before shutting the door behind him. He slowly crept up to the distressed boy, before climbing up the bed to sit beside him.

He looked down at the floor, guilt punching him in the face with ample amounts of strength as he adverted his gaze from Villager's. He never was good at dealing with situations like these. He mustered up as much courage as he could. Triforce don't fail me now, he thought, looking at his left hand that held the Triforce mark.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked, looking at Villager with a sympathetic expression.

The only reply he got was shuddering breaths and a small whimper.

Toon Link sighed and scooted closer to unhappy boy before carefully wrapping his arms around his torso, hoping to give a little bit of comfort. This caused Villager to start up again, him quickly turning and hugging the young hero back, burying his head into his shoulder.

Toon Link said nothing and just patted his back, feeling hot tears landing on his shoulder. He was definitely not used to this, but he would always try his best to help his friends feel better.

Villager pulled back from the hug, rubbing his eyes with a hand, while the other was still gripping the animal plushie. A small smile appeared on his lips, before he wiped his nose with his arm.

"Thanks." He said in his hoarse voice, looking down at the soft head in his hands.

"No problem!" Toon Link said happily, but he was still confused. He remained quiet for a bit, before awkwardly asking, "What was that all about?".

Villager gave a soft sigh, before giving his reason. "I miss the town."

This caused Toon Link to give off a confused hum, which prompted him to continue.

"I miss my house, I miss the pear trees." He started, "I miss Aurora, I miss Apollo, I miss Tom Nook." That made him give a quick laugh, Toon Link was unsure why. "I miss Cherry, I miss Bunnie, I miss Mabel, I miss Sabel, I miss the Post office, I miss my mom's letters."

Tears welled back up in his eyes as he said the last sentence. "I miss home."

Toon Link looked unsure as to what to do, before gasping happily and smiling as he remembered a certain fact.

"Visiting Day is next week!" He cheered, enthusiastically patting Villager on his shoulder.

"V-Visiting day?" He repeated, confused.

Toon Link nodded, "Yep! It's where your friends and families from your worlds come and say hi! You can tell them all about your adventures and fun times here!" he explained, noticing Villager's expression brightening up hastily.

The orange nosed boy quickly wiped any stray tears and put on a bright smile. He fondly looked down at the plush in his hands and looked back up at the green clad boy before giving him a quick hug and hopping down from the bed. He set the plush back on a pillow before stretching, and putting on his blue shoes.

"Thanks dude!" he said, before running out of the room and racing down the hallway, realizing that he had a brawl to get to.

Toon Link just laughed and walked out of the room as well, hoping to get back to his goal in the first place, to get a snack from the kitchen. He was drooling already from thinking about those nice sweets and Elixir soup...

**HERE'S MY POOR ATTEMPT AT HURT/COMFORT**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT**

**I don't own Toon Link, Villager, or any of the Villagers.**


End file.
